The present invention relates to a container for holding a substrate such as a reticle, mask or wafer for use in the manufacture of semiconductor devices such as IC, LSI and VLSI.
The container for holding such a substrate should be designed in such manner as to be closed tightly against dust and also to allow the substrate to be taken out from the container at once when necessary. Further, it is desired that the substrate be fixed immovable in the container to prevent the substrate from being damaged during the transportation of the container.